


home

by mondyourbusiness (theyoungestoftwo)



Category: Waterboyy: The Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cavity inducing, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestoftwo/pseuds/mondyourbusiness
Summary: Sometimes home isn't a place - sometimes home is a person.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from my inactive ao3

Achi knew he was hard to handle. He had been his entire life. He was hardheaded and annoying and stubborn. He never admitted he was wrong because he refused to even be wrong. His friends usually had to tell him to calm down and his aggressive nature brought more trouble than it did good. That's why he was bullied for most of his life.

He thought the same would happen when he met Kluay.

He knew Kluay, heard of him and saw him swim. Kluay was talented; he was just an idiot. Achi would never admit it, but he loved that about Kluay. He loved how carefree and happy the swimmer always was. He loved his positive vibes and careless attitude. But, while he loved all of these, he was so insanely jealous that someone could be so happy all the time. Achi wanted that.

Kluay had an infatuation with Achi, and the younger knew it started off because Kluay wanted his own fan club, but then it turned into... whatever this was. It started innocent, barely a friendship. And then Kluay kissed him. And then they had their first fight that ended in a sticky boy and a pink promise to never hurt each other again. From then, they were in this awkward stage of "not-together" but also technically "not-single". Achi didn't mind. He knew that he wouldn't find anyone that would be as willing to put up with him like Kluay did, and even if he could, he didn't even want to look. Kluay made his heart skip, made the butterflies in his tummy go haywire, made his heart soft and eyes fill with adoration.

The best part was: he could see that happen with Kluay too. The older man was confident, almost too confident, but he turned so soft and squishy with Achi, willing to do anything that would please the younger boy. Achi had never felt more loved and cared for than when he was with Kluay. It was like the older man just radiated love, even if he was kind of a dick sometimes.

Achi knew what he felt was love; he wasn't dumb. If he didn't love this man, he would have pursued other people. If he didn't love him, he would have never accepted the place as his servant in the first place. If he didn't love him, he would have never talked to him after the fight. But Achi did love him, he loved Kluay with his whole heart.

Especially in moments like this, where Kluay rests his head on Achi's thigh, eyes closed and breath even. He wasn't asleep, but he was close. His hair was still a little wet from the shower he just took, the smell of his body wash forcing its way into Achi's nose. The younger pretended like he was playing a game on his phone but really, he was staring at his senior with heart eyes. They were in Kluay's dorm, but Sung and Puth were gone so Achi didn't try to hold back his admiration. It wasn't that he even tried to hide it in front of his other seniors because he didn't, he just felt more comfortable being able to drink in all the angles and contours of his not-boyfriend's face.

Well, that wasn't right. They weren't official, yes, but they were exclusive. They turned down advances from other people, they went on dates, they said they were 'taken'. They just didn't have the title of boyfriends yet. The youngest wondered why.

"Hey P'?" Achi asked, voice quiet as if he was scared to break the comfortable silence in the room. Kluay hummed, eyes opening to look at Achi, a small smile automatically growing on his face. "Can you be my boyfriend now? Officially?"

Kluay sat up at those words, but Achi wasn't worried. The small smile turned into a grin and the bright eyes turned into half-moons, so Achi knew that the older wasn't upset. "Are you asking me out, nong?"

Achi sighed, half-heartedly shoving the swimmer away as he looked at the other side of the room, cheeks burning. The wall suddenly seemed much more interesting.

"Achi, look at me," Kluay's voice was soft, velvet-like as he coaxed the younger boy to face him. Achi refused, but he was pliant when Kluay gently grasped his jaw and forced him to. "I would love to be your boyfriend, I was just teasing."Achi's lips turned into a smile and he nodded once, too overwhelmed with happiness to say anything. 

"Nong?" Kluay spoke up again, voice still just as smooth as it was. Achi's eyes flicked towards Kluay's, slipping closed when the older placed a singular peck on his lips. This was similar to their first kiss, except this time Kluay's breath didn't stink. Kluay pulled away after, but the younger followed him, thin lips finding plump as Achi initiated their third kiss. Kluay made a quiet sound of surprise, but it was followed by his large palm resting gently on Achi's cheek, fingertips barely touching his skin. Achi pulled away first this time, but only barely. The swimmer pressed his forehead to Achi's, resulting in the younger smiling shyly and flushing a light pink. 

This felt right; it felt like home. Achi didn't want anything else.


End file.
